


Nights Of Loneliness and Soft Meows

by oi_felix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, But only if you squint, Chan and changbin are like jisung's family uwu, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Jisung and Felix work at a cat cafe, Jisung finds a cat on the way home, Jisung is just lonely, Lonely Han Jisung | Han, M/M, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, as I update chapters, best friends 3racha, omg there's a tag for that, that's kinda sad why is everyone making him lonely :(, they come later tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oi_felix/pseuds/oi_felix
Summary: Jisung has always been lonely. Even surrounded by people, he never fails to feel isolated or out of place. Sure, Chan and Changbin help (they always have, but he would never tell them that to their faces), however, he can't rely on them all the time. When Jisung finds a stray cat on the street, maybe he finally found the company he needed. That is until the original owner knocks on his door two weeks later asking for his cat back.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: 3RACHA Events: Scene Stealers Fic Fest





	Nights Of Loneliness and Soft Meows

**Author's Note:**

> 1] third fic 😎
> 
> 2] this one is for Scene-Stealers! ([@3RACHAEVENTS](https://twitter.com/3RACHAEVENTS))
> 
> 3] prompt: "Person A adopted the cat from the shelter. Weeks later, the original owner Person B tracked the runaway cat down."
> 
> 4] enjoy :)
> 
> edit: qjhdhqbdedfe i'm so dumb i didn't finish the summary and just left it at "when Jisung finds a stray cat on the street" 😃

There was something about being a college student that Jisung hated. Maybe it was the constant stream of work being thrown at them, the high stakes determining his future, the underlying fear of not graduating, or it could be something much simpler. Maybe Jisung was just lonely. 

He had moved to Korea a few months ago to attend a performing arts college, majoring in composing along with his two friends, Chan and Changbin. None of his family came with him, all deciding to stay in Malaysia instead. It hurt, knowing that they didn’t care enough for their son to move with him, but Jisung was fine now; he was over it.

He had fallen into a stable routine over the past few months. He woke up around seven, ate a quick breakfast, and headed to his morning classes. Afterward, he grabbed lunch in the campus cafeteria and did his homework in the quiet library before his afternoon classes. It was a boring routine, but Jisung liked being bored if it meant predictability. He liked predictability. 

After the stress of moving faded, it was replaced with a subtle but constant hole in his chest that made it hard to see the reality around him. Jisung’s routine was one of the only constants in his life, the one thing he could always count on. Everything else seemed to fly past him way too fast like he was stuck in a car hurling down the road at 120mph. Routine was something Jisung could cling to, something to ground him. 

Jisung leaned down, letting the kitten rub against his palm, the soft purring noises vibrating in its throat. He smiled, watching as the kitten climbed into his lap and started pawing at his shirt.

“Jisung, I’m heading out for the day!” His co-worker Felix yelled, backpack slung over his shoulder and coat in hand. Jisung gave him a thumbs up.

“Alright, see you tomorrow, Lix!” Felix smiled, sending him a flying kiss and a wink. Jisung rolled his eyes fondly. 

“Oh! Don’t forget to feed Ginger. She missed dinner cause of the vet,” Felix reminded as he held open the door. “And lock up! Also, Dori needs more milk and-”

“Felix, I know how to lock up. I’ve been on this shift for a while,” Jisung said with a chuckle. Felix smiled sheepishly.

“I know, I know. I just get so worried for them. They’re here alone every night…”

“They’ll be fine, Lix. Now go cuddle with your boyfriend, I bet he’s waiting.” Felix grins, hurrying over to Jisung and giving him a hug and a kiss to the forehead.

“If you take a taxi send me the license plate,” Felix requested.

“I’m just gonna walk home, Lix.” 

“Stay safe!” Felix yelled before finally exiting the store. 

Jisung rolled his eyes fondly, returning his attention to Dori, the small kitten still seated in his lap. Dori meowed, hopping away from Jisung and walking to the counter. Jisung giggled, stepping over Dori and getting her some milk from the fridge.

Jisung sat in silence (with the occasional meow from one of the cats in the back) playing a game on his phone. Having the closing shift on weekdays meant Jisung was used to the silence, but that didn’t make it any less uncomfortable. The streets were dark and eerie, the wind making weird sounds that scared the hell out of him. It didn’t help that Jisung was also the jumpiest person to exist. 

Usually, Seungmin was here to close the shop with him (and occasionally walk him home), but the boy had quit ever since getting an internship at a law firm. 

Dori meowed loudly, wiggling her way onto Jisung’s lap, purring contentedly when Jisung stroked her softly. Gently, Jisung lifted the kitten and placed her on her bed, leaving a kiss to her forehead before closing up the back, safely locking away the cats for the night. With the cat cafe finally closed, Jisung began to make his way back home, tugging his coat around him for warmth. 

The street was dark, dim light coming from the isolated street lights lining the streets. The shape of the trees imprinted themselves on the navy sky, wisps of clouds ghosting through the air. Jisung shivered as a gust of wind blew against his face, making him shiver and sneeze.

There wasn’t much going on at night, save for the few distant horns of cars further towards the center of the city. With the cat cafe being near the edge of the city, where the edge of the forest started creeping up, it was quite peaceful at night. There were no blaring lights from oncoming traffic, no deafening music coming from clubs and open windows, no people pushing and shoving him out of the way. While Jisung enjoyed the still atmosphere, he had to admit it was creepy. Every small whistle of wind, every snap of a twig, every footstep too heavy to be his had Jisung on the edge, goosebumps prickling along his arms and legs.

He picked up his pace, clutching his backpack straps tightly, beanie _and_ hood pulled down over his face, hoping that no one (if there was anyone there to begin with) would notice him. Jisung was almost to the main area of the city, more shops appearing on his route.

The small drizzle of rain was unexpected. The weather forecast had predicted it to be clear all night long, a little cloudy, sure, but no rain. His hoodie blocked most of the thin raindrops so it was logical for him to just continue walking instead of trying to hail down a cab.

He was passing the local grocery store, Kim’s Fresh Food, when he saw something move. Two unblinking green eyes peered at him from the alleyway next to the grocery store, thin vertical slits staring right at Jisung. He froze, watching as the cat slunk out of the shadows, orange and white fur coming to light. Jisung bent down, trying to seem more friendly and welcoming, but the cat just hissed, bearing its sharp teeth and claws. Jisung flinched, falling onto his butt out of surprise. The cat stopped, pawing at Jisung’s laces before leaning in to sniff at them with its nose. He watched as the white-bellied cat stalked closer, glaring eyes inspecting Jisung. He reached a hand out to the cat, letting it sniff him with its orange nose. Jisung smiled as the cat headbutted his hand, snuggling his head underneath it.

Jisung glanced up at the sky, watching as the rain became harsher, raindrops pelting down on him and the cat rapidly. Glancing towards the grocery store, Jisung slowly lifted himself off the ground, careful to not scare the cat.

“I’ll be right back, girl, uh, boy? Cat?” Jisung questioned, looking down at the feline. “Uh, yeah, just stay here.”

He patted the cat (who glared and hissed again) before pushing open the door to the grocery store. Jisung walked to the back where he knew they kept cat food, picking out the first decent one he saw. In addition to the food, Jisung grabbed a small plastic box of gummy worms and an umbrella. He quickly paid before making his way back outside to the cat, which, luckily, was still sitting there patiently.

Dumping the gummy worms into the grocery bag, Jisung placed down the now empty container before filling it with some cat food, giggling when the cat (who was a female) darted forward, eager to eat. Jisung crouched down once more, holding the umbrella over the cat so she wouldn’t get soaked. He spotted an empty cardboard box for bananas, pulling it over and bending it so it could be used as a shelter for the cat. Safely tucking the cat under the box with his scarf for warmth, he made his way back home.

He felt a little guilty leaving the cat there alone, but his dorms didn’t allow animals, so he couldn’t take it home with him. He would just have to come back tomorrow and take her to the shelter, seeing as they were closed at this time of night. 

The cat observed him as he left. It almost looked like she was frowning. Jisung sighed but continued on. 

_The cat would be there tomorrow, it’s not like it has any other place to go_ , Jisung convinced himself, heart feeling a bit lighter. _Yeah! I’ll just come back tomorrow, first thing in the morning! And then I can take the cat to the vet to make sure she isn’t sick, then I can take her to the shelter, maybe tell Chan and Changbin about her, and then continue with my day,_ Jisung imagined, already planning and making a schedule. It made him feel better, knowing he had a plan of action and that he wasn’t jumping into things blindly. He would be fine, and, eventually, so would the cat. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the first chapter!!  
> kudos and comments are very very appreciated!!
> 
> Twitter: [@oi_felix](https://twitter.com/oi_felix)  
> Curious Cat: [oi_felix](https://curiouscat.me/oi_felix)


End file.
